psykronwikifandomcom-20200214-history
Krya Vom-Za
Krya Vom-Za is the main protagonist and heroine of the comic Princess of Psykron. She is the brave and kind-hearted titular princess of Psykron, the icy hemisphere of the planet Oath. Krya’s rightful place to the throne is usurped by her treacherous aunt Zexa Mer-Za, who hands her over to the Psykronians’ sworn enemies, the Pyrahks, as a political prisoner. But Krya escapes with the help of her robot servant J-3V and flees to the planet Earth. There, she meets & befriends the human Tucker Mason, who shares his apartment with her. Now, with the help of Tucker and J-3V, Krya is making a new life for herself; she tries to assimilate to Earth culture and protects civilians from evil with her unique blend of ice powers, superhuman strength, acrobatic maneuvers, warrior training, futuristic technology, and scientific intellect. All the while, Krya starts growing attached to Earth, and she & Tucker gradually forge a close friendship. But what she really wants is to return to her home planet and free her people from the cruelty of Zexa and the Pyrahks. Little does she know, however, that there is something bigger happening, that she is an unwitting pawn of a galaxy-spanning conspiracy that will determine the fate of the entire universe. Description Krya is a beautiful, statuesque young alien woman with cream-colored skin, long blue hair, and big purple eyes. She wears a pale blue bikini-like outfit with silver edges, along with vambraces and knee-high boots with silver edges and comet-shaped patterns. The toes of her boots each form a silver half-hexagon shape, and the bottoms of her boots are silver as well. She adorns herself with silver decorations and cerulean jewelry, including a sleek 3-point tiara, a collar akin to an Egyptian usekh, a pair of arm bands, and even a futuristic belt made by the Ancients strapped along her belly (which does not have a belly button). To top her exotic appearance, she sports a purple swirled-shaped tattoo on each shoulder. Like all Psykronians, Krya has 3 hearts that pump blue blood across her body, 2 stomachs, and a pale blue chameleon-like tongue that she can extend up to 3 feet from her mouth. Background Personality Krya Vom-Za is upbeat and optimistic. She usually sees the good in everyone and strives for an idealistic world. She usually tries to appeal to her adversaries’ better nature whenever she can. She does not like fighting, but she will resort to physical combat to defend herself and her loved ones, often putting her own life at risk for her friends & family. She is fearless in the face of battle, and she never instigates or escalates a fight. Krya is usually very brave in general; few things are known to truly scare her. Her 2 biggest fears are fire and responsibility, as well as her friends and family coming to harm. Krya is unfailingly kind and polite to everyone she meets. She treats everyone she meets with the utmost respect. She is very compassionate to children and animals. She can’t stand seeing her loved ones be unhappy (such as her father Varkon or her friend Tucker) and will do whatever she can to lift their spirits. She selflessly puts other people before herself, lending a helping hand to those who need it. But although she eagerly helps others, she is reluctant to face her own problems. Krya is very curious and free-spirited, and she hates being confined. She loves adventure and exploring new places. It is this passion for exploring the outside world that motivated her to sneak out of the Psykronian royal palace on many occasions, much to the frustration of her overprotective father. She does not fear technology like most Psykronians do; in fact, she is fascinated by it and seeks to learn about the lost world of the Oathans who inhabited her home planet thousands of years ago prior to the Mechanomachy. She scours the ruins of the Ancients’ once grand and futuristic cities whenever she can, and she has developed a basic understanding of the advanced technology they left behind (though most of it hasn’t been functional for thousands of years). Krya’s curiosity also extends to Earth. She finds humans and Earth culture fascinating, as well as Earth technology in the sense that it is both more advanced and more primitive than the technology of her home planet. For example, Krya finds it interesting that humans drive cars and use smartphones & computers instead of riding animals and using ink & parchment like her people do, yet at the same time, she knows that humans are still nowhere near mastering robots, hovercraft, genetic engineering, or quantum-warp space travel like the Ancients did. Krya seems particularly interested in the geek culture that Tucker and Nick immerse themselves in, such as comic books and video games, as well as the nightlife and urban lifestyle. Although Krya has tried to assimilate to her new home and blend in with humans, she’s had little success so far. Most people consider her weird or stupid. Krya is stubborn and headstrong, often defying what she’s told to do in favor of what she thinks is right. Although Krya will respect authority if it benefits the people at large, she will fiercely oppose any authority figure that she finds corrupt. She is strong-willed and does not give up or back down easily; she always stands firmly for what she believes in. She will impulsively charge into a situation without forethought (although she later learns to be more cautious and strategic). Krya is usually slow to anger, but when she does lose her temper, she becomes a powerful and dangerous force to be reckoned with. Like many Psykronians, Krya is a devout member of the Ko-Za religion, worshipping the Divine Mother Za and showing reverence to Ko-Za (the first Psykronian warrior queen who is regarded as a demigod and messiah by her people). She observes Ko-Za rituals & holidays, and she believes the Divine Mother Za is looking out for everyone. She also interjects Za & Ko-Za’s names into sentences in a similar way a Christian might use God or Jesus (e.g. “What in Ko-Za’s name?” “Za help us!”). In spite of her professed beliefs, her natural curiosity and the lessons dispensed by her mentors conditioned her to show tolerance toward other religions such as Christianity and Sol’Dan, as well as secular beliefs such as Tucker’s. Krya often comes across as silly and eccentric. Whether this is due to her alien nature, years spent isolated from the outside world, a defense mechanism in response to her traumatic past, or some other factor is not entirely clear. She never uses eating utensils and belches after large meals. She loves ice cream as though it were catnip. She snores in her sleep. Those who don’t know her personally often think she’s stupid or weird, when in fact she’s much more intelligent and aware than she looks. Because of her lack of life experience, Krya is naïve and somewhat socially awkward. Since she is used to her father and servants being straightforward with her, she has a very literal mindset; she takes idioms & figures of speech at face value, and she doesn’t understand sarcasm. In addition, she believes most people are naturally good and honest, so she will believe almost anything she is told with no consideration over whether someone is lying to her or trying to trick her. Abilities Like all Psykronians, Krya is capable of cryokinesis. She can create ice objects instantly, manipulate ice within her surroundings, shoot bolts and beams of supercooled plasma, and form a layer of cooled air around herself to protect herself in hot areas. Of course, all of this requires energy, and Krya will eventually grow tired from using her powers (especially in a hot environment). Fortunately, Krya has other powers, abilities, and gadgets at her disposal. Situated to her home planet’s strong gravity, she can lift up to 50 tons, punch through materials such as concrete and steel with ease, and leap up to 30 feet in the air while on Earth. Due to being a member of a biologically engineered species, her body can self-heal within moments and regenerate limbs within days. She is tolerant to low-oxygen, high-pressure, and radioactive environments. Thanks to her Psykronian heritage, she can tolerate temperatures as low as -200°C, and she is virtually immune to hypothermia and frostbite. Unfortunately, she is also very sensitive to heat; she suffers in temperatures above 20°C, requiring her to surround herself with cooled air on a frequent basis. Krya wears a belt that grants her temporary antigravity (and thus, the ability to fly) and the ability to disguise herself as a race of equivalent size & form as long as it has sufficient charge. Even without superpowers or technology, however, Krya is still a force to contend with. In spite of her distaste for fighting, Krya is a capable warrior, having been trained by veteran Psykronian soldiers since childhood to master Psykronian weapons & martial arts. She understands how to handle a firearm from experience with Psykronian cannons and ancient Oathan plasma rifles. She is athletic and graceful, and she is a great swimmer. Krya is intelligent and intuitive (much more than she lets on, in fact); she was taught by the greatest thinkers and philosophers in all of Psykron as part of her childhood education on her mother’s behalf. Like her friend Tucker, Krya is a skilled scientist due to her natural curiosity and her lifelong fascination with science and technology. She is a fast learner, able to quickly pick up new concepts and learn enemy tactics. She is one of the few Psykronians willing to learn advanced technology such as that of Earth, ancient Oath, and even other alien races. She is also unusual among Psykronians in that she has extensive knowledge of other alien races, creatures, and planets from browsing J-3V’s database. Perhaps her most powerful ability, however, is her Omni Form, being the only known living carrier of the Omni Code in the entire universe. When Krya (or someone she cares about) is in extreme danger, her Omni Code activates a protocol that hyper-stimulates her body and transforms her into a being with almost godlike power. She can fly indefinitely and unleash overwhelming physical force while barely acknowledging her enemies’ attacks. She can shoot powerful supercooled plasma beams and ice comets from her hand with little effort, and she can even unleash a devastating cryovolcanic explosion that ravages her surroundings with giant ice meteors and bursts of liquid nitrogen. This form does not last long, though, and it drains Krya’s energy. Trivia ☀ * Krya’s name comes from the Greek word krýo (κρύο), meaning “cold”. * Krya’s collar was modeled after typical UFO spaceship designs. Gallery 7D226FF9-79CB-41A2-970E-2E2180AAEF91.png 86016154-1DCE-4B4C-AD37-D8AB0BAD5CCC.png ABBBC0FB-A4EF-4FE6-8553-FE569BEA089B.png|Krya flies in space with J-3V 1603A2F0-0224-475D-ACC0-BC57876D2539.png|Krya by DeviantArt user Kumata Category:Aliens Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Psykronian Category:Heroes